


Hermione's Watch

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Missing Moment DH February 1998





	Hermione's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! This was a small gift ficlet for honouraryweasley12 over on CM. Hope you enjoyed!! <3 x  
> *originally this was published by me on HarryPotterFanFiction dot Com*

“You’re cold.”  
  
“No, I’m fine.”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “I can see you shivering. Here, I made some hot chocolate. Special recipe.” He winked at her, hoping to get a smile in return. It didn’t come.  
  
Hermione took the proffered cup off him with stiff fingers. “Thanks.”  
  
She had been sitting in the tent’s entrance for the past two hours, keeping watch. Without another word, Ron sat down beside her, sipping his own drink. For a long time, neither spoke.  
  
“Do you think Harry’s going to give up on his insane theories soon?” Hermione asked at length.   
  
“Dunno. He’s pretty caught up in the Hallows idea,” Ron replied. With a shrug, he added, “How’s the hot chocolate?”  
  
“It’s nice, thanks. What did you put in it?”  
  
“Some Muggle whiskey. Got it yesterday when I went to the shop. Don’t worry, I left the money in the till,” he quickly added, knowing that Hermione wouldn’t approve otherwise.  
  
“It’s nice.”  
  
“You said that.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Another silence stretched out between them. Since Ron returned they hadn’t really spent any time together without Harry. Ron missed their easy banter but knew he couldn’t fix overnight what his hasty departure had broken.  
  
Wordlessly, Hermione handed him her empty beaker. A pleasant shiver ran through him when her frozen hand brushed his and their eyes locked. Hermione quickly turned away and continued to stare out into the dark woods. Ron, however, smiled. She had started to forgive him, he was sure now.  
  
He returned the empty mugs to the small kitchen. Harry, he noticed on his way, was fast asleep on his bunk. He went to his own and grabbed his warm mittens. When he returned to Hermione, he called her name twice before she reacted.  
  
“Here. Your hands are frozen.”   
  
When she didn’t make a move to take them, he crouched down next to her and took matters into his own hands.  
  
“Ron,” she muttered, “what are you doing?”  
  
“Keeping you warm.” He noticed how she didn’t resist and took it for another good sign. When she opened her mouth, he cut her off before she could speak. “Don’t you dare say you’re not cold.” Then he also put his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
“I was going to thank you,” she said instead.   
  
Ron thought he saw a blush staining her cheeks; it certainly gave him hope. Brushing a small lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear, he whispered, “You’re welcome.”  
  
Her eyes went wide at the gesture and she audibly gasped. She looked so lovely, he had difficulty not to throw caution to the wind and kiss her right then. But he knew it wasn’t the right time.  
  
Instead, he said, “Good night,” and walked back into the tent. Before he lowered the entrance flap he whispered, “Happy Valentines Day, Hermione.”  
  
If she heard him, she didn’t show it, but he went to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.  
  
  
  



End file.
